


Maniatico sexual

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: La vida de una sexologa suele estar llenas de sorpresas: Parejas con problemas a la hora de consumir la relacion, otras que solian pedirle consejos para mejorarla... Y al final estan las parejas como la de Thor y Loki
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Maniatico sexual

**Maniatico sexual**

Mi vida era de lo mas común y corriente, como la de cualquier otra persona, quizás la única diferencia era mi trabajo. Era doctora, pero no cualquiera, era una especialista en la sexualidad humana. Odia dar enseñanzas a jóvenes sobre estos temas, ya que algunos padres consideran este tema como un tabú para conversarlo con sus hijos, así como dar asesoría a diferentes parejas. Créanme que he oído muchas cosas a lo largo de mi carrera, tanto normales como de lo mas extravagante

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo, doctora- dijo una mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto a su marido, justo antes de salir de mi consultorio

Estaría libre por un rato, en lo que llegaba la siguiente pareja, así que decidí jugar un poco en mi teléfono. Justo en ese momento, apareció una notificación de WhatsApp, indicándome que alguien me había enviado un mensaje. Lo abrí y comencé a leerlo

_Hola, doctora, me llamo Loki y le escribo para contarle mi historia_

_Estoy felizmente casado con Thor desde hace 5 años, pero el es un maniático sexual_

_Me hace el amor cuando plancho, cuando lavo, cuando cocino, cuando limpio la casa..._

_Ahora para escribirle me tuve que esconder en el armario, ojala no me encuentjkk mammsnsnsnsnsnsna jauuaauajqjqiban_

_Lljhgcbkmm_

_Ayukjhhdfvbbjvjgghjb_

_Mmm_

¿Recuerdan que les dije que había oído de todo? Pues me equivoque, esto es lo mas raro que he escuchado en toda mi vida como sexologa

*Pov's Loki*

Y aquí estaba, recostado en el sofá de la sala, con mis pantalones en el suelo y parte de mi bóxer colgando de uno de mis tobillos. Oh si, y con un fornido rubio meneando sus caderas contra mis glúteos a una velocidad tan increíble que nadie podría creerlo. Su gran, por no decir enorme, pene tocaba ese punto de mi interior que me hacia gritar a todo pulmón una y otra vez. Gracias al cielo que vivimos algo apartados de la ciudad, o ya tendríamos quejas de vecinos

-T-Thor... V-Voy a...- apenas pude decir con la voz entrecortada. El sabia perfectamente lo que iba a suceder, así que se movió aun mas rápido, mientras usaba una de sus manos para masajear mi miembro. No pude mas, y a los pocos segundos, me corrí entre nuestros abdómenes; solo para sentir como mi interior se llenaba de su semen

-¿Siguiente round, bebe?-. Sentí como mi rostro palidecía, apenas si pude colocar mis manos en sus hombros para tratar de empujarlo 

-¿E-Estas loco, Thor? L-Lo hemos hecho 4 veces...- tartamudee bastante nervioso

-Es que... Eres irresistible, Loki... Ademas, ya te he dicho que no usaras esos pantalones tan ajustados-

-¿Quien te entiende? Uso shorts en la playa, me llevas a un vestidor y lo hacemos. Me ponto un pantalón de vestir para una boda, me llevas al baño y lo hacemos. Ahora no puedo usar unos simples pantalones porque te excitas así nomas- le reclame, sabia que tenia las mejillas bastantes sonrojadas

-No puedo evitarlo, bebe... Amo todo de ti. Tus piernas largas, tu cintura curvilínea, tu gran trasero... Eres la reencarnación del sexo-. Si antes podía sentir mis mejillas coloreadas, ahora sabia que todo mi rostro estaba del color de un tomate

-L-Lo se, mi amor... Escucha, si vas a tu trabajo, t-te prometo recompensartelo esta noche... L-Los niños se quedaran a dormir con Steve y Tony- dije. Tras pensarlo por algunos segundos, finalmente salio de mi interior y subió al cuarto para arreglar su ropa. Inmediatamente, tome mi teléfono y abrí el WhatsApp; hacia poco había escuchado sobre una sexologa muy famosa, con suerte, conseguí su numero

Lo apague apenas vi como mi esposo bajaba las escaleras y entraba a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, corrí hasta nuestra habitación y me escondí en el armario. Volví a encenderlo e inmediatamente comencé a escribirle algunos mensajes. Justo cuando estaba escribiendo el ultimo mensaje, la puerta del armario se abrió de par en par; la luz tardo en adaptarse a mis ojos, pero cuando por fin pude visualizar todo a mi alrededor, sentí como algo volvía a entrar en mi

Aturdido por el placer, comencé a mover mis dedos, tratando de aferrarme a algo. Pero para mi mala suerte, mi teléfono aun seguía entre mis manos, y solo pude escribir incoherencias -¿A quien le escribías?- escuche como el susurraba contra mi oído, sin dejar de embestir mi interior. No pude responder, solo atine a soltar un sinfín de gemidos, los cuales trate de acallar inútilmente -¿Así que maniático sexual, eh? Bien, mi amor, te enseñare lo que es un verdadero maniático sexual- 


End file.
